Shades of Green
by zooming monkies
Summary: On the eve of his birthday, Zan tries to make his feelings known for the girl of his dreams but will she acknowledge him or will the new guy in town steal her away?
1. Chapter 1

The blaring of off key Irish festival music blasted out of the stereo speakers that pumped music into the Crashdown Cafe. The holidays were always a festive time for them even though this one would be during the UFO convention. The decorations were always alien themed but this year shamrocks and leprechauns decorated the walls and booths. Every one of the waitresses had shamrocks painted on their faces and glow in the dark shamrock sticks in their hair.

The crowds seemed to find it slightly amusing that the Crashdown was celebrating St. Patrick's Day at the same time of the UFO Convention. Every year the same set of weirdoes and freaks made their way to the quiet town of Roswell New Mexico hoping upon hope that they just might have a close encounter of their own. Little did anyone know, aliens were already nestled deep within the city, assimilated with the citizens of the sleepy little town.

Sitting in the back of the cafe, sipping his cup of coffee and watching the two young waitresses go about their business, Zan smiled. Since his arrival to Roswell, things for Zan had been slightly more normal. Upon his first arrival, things had been tense between the two kings especially over a girl. Amber eyes flicked from the brunette to the blond waitress as he watched Liz and Maria go about their business.

When Zan first made his presence known it had been to comfort her when Max broke her heart again. The fight had been epic, causing a rift between Max and Liz and for the first time all of the secrets and lies came out into the open. When the whole deal with Future Max was revealed, Michael and Isabel were grateful that Liz cared enough about them to try to change their fates but Max refused to listen. Max had chosen to focus on the fact that Liz gave up their chance at happiness because some supposed future version of himself told her to. He had treated her with such disdain that the weeks after the revelation Liz had walked around merely going through the motions. It was then that Zan made his presence known, when he had climbed up the balcony and scooped Liz into his arms.

That had been six months ago and Liz had not tried to be more than friendly with Zan. It had taken a month for her to trust him, after all he was supposed to be dead but with trust soon came friendship but Zan wanted more. He wanted to spend every night with her in his arms, her body tangled with his as he showered her with his love.

Maria noticed Zan as he sat in the back of the cafe watching Liz, it was the same thing that Max used to do until a few months ago. This whole situation between the two of them was a nightmare and for Liz's sake Maria just wanted to see it end. She hated how the one person everyone thought to be Liz's soul mate had quickly abandoned her after finally pushing her to share her darkest secrets. Michael and Isabel still treated her like she was one of the family because in a way she was and while Liz and Max were merely on speaking terms things were getting better.

Sighing at the ever growing crowd that her and Liz were forced to serve, Maria turned in her newest order to Michael, watching as he grumbled. "What is your problem Michael? You know how busy we get during the UFO Convention?"

"That's not it Maria. If I see one more person dresses as a leprechaun I am going to scream. What is with these freaks?" Fairly growling Michael turned back to the grill to finish the orders. If it wasn't bad enough that half the patrons were dressed for the holiday he was forced to serve them greasy green food in honor of St. Patrick's Day.

"I don't see the problem Michael." Maria said with a huff as she grabbed the pitcher of coffee to provide refills.

Liz watched Zan for a moment as she cleaned the counter with a washrag. Today was going to be the day she showed him just how much she cared. He had been there for her when no one else had, held her and allowed her to cry out her deepest fears with nothing expected in return. Today was Zan's birthday and when she got through with him he would know where he stood in her life.

"Maria, are the plans for tonight still on? You know how special I want this to be for Zan. It will probably be the first birthday he has ever celebrated and I wanted it to be perfect." Liz spoke with a quick whisper to her friend.

Michael couldn't help but laugh at how serious Liz was being about all of this. "Every thing's set Liz. The party will be at my apartment, no problems. We just need to keep Max away for a stress free party but you know that won't happen."

Just about that time the bell over the door chimes signalling that there were more customers. Isabel, Kyle and Alex all walked in and took seats near Zan. For a moment they would distract Zan from his funky mood long enough for Liz to come over and get their orders.

"So Zan, you are coming to the party tonight right? You know the one the girl's are throwing at Michael's?" Kyle queried.

"I don't feel much like a party. Though if it will make Liz happy I guess I can be there." Zan said with a sigh. His mood matched his choice outfit colors, black. Gazing back up towards Liz, Zan had to grip the table to keep from fleeing.

Liz was trying to take the order of some new patron that seemed to be interested in her. The young man was about their age with brown hair that he combed up into a fohawk. His muscular body was revealed for quite away as his shirt did nothing to conceal the muscles and tan. This complete stranger was smiling at Liz, leaning in close to get her attention. Anger surged through his body at the thought of some new schmuck stealing his woman.

Liz was doing her best not to seem overly friendly with the customers. She knew Zan's tendency to get jealous, wanting to preserve what little bit of the budding relationship they had, she backed away a bit. "What can I get you today?"

"What can you tell me about the special?" Jackson asked with a slight southern drawl to his voice.

"Well today, in honor of the holiday, we have Pot of Gold Stew. It's your standard beef stew we just added yellow and orange food coloring to make it golden and are serving it in black bowls. We also have Luck of the Irish sandwiches. Its ham and cheese dyed green and cut in the shape of a clover. I know it's easier to think of alien themed foods." The chuckle in Liz's voice made the other patrons laugh.

"Well I think I might have the Luck of the Irish sandwich. What else do you recommend darlin'?"

"How about a cherry coke to go with that sir. I will be back when your food is ready." Spinning on her heels Liz headed towards the counter to turn in her order when she felt a hand grab her ass. She was so shocked that she couldn't form any words. Standing still for a few moments Liz felt herself getting dizzy as the floor grew closer to her head. The sound of the front door slamming closed broke her of our stupor

Zan couldn't stand to see someone else touch Liz but making a scene would be bad for all of them. Watching with anger boiling through him Zan slammed out of the front door. His anger was palpable as he fought the urge to beat the crap out of the jackass that grabbed his woman. Slamming down on his bike Zan turned the engine on as he tore away from the Crashdown. He needed time to think.

Michael stood from his spot in the booth and escorted the man out of the Crashdown as Maria and Isabel went to keep Liz steady. Maria was panicking as she watched Liz stand there in shock. Pushing her through the back door and up the stairs each girl wanted to comfort her in their own way. Isabel decided that she would spend the rest of the day keeping Liz occupied as they prepared for the party.


	2. Chapter 2

The loud roar of the motorcycle broke through the quiet desert air as the sun glinted off the metal that roared down the lone stretch of highway. Speed soothed Zan's tortured soul as he skidded to a stop outside the quarry once used by the Pod Squad. He refused to waste his time near the pod chamber and risk running into Max more than he had too. Kicking out the kickstand, Zan climbed off his bike and headed for the edge of the ravine that dipped into the quarry. Slamming his body to the ground, Zan grunted softly at the small amount of pain that radiated from his body.

Laying flat on his back with his feet dangling off the edge of the rock Zan stared up at the midday sky. His thoughts were a jumble as images of Liz flittered through his psyche. Ever since he hatched from his pod he had felt a connection to the other three aliens, remembering his past life on Antar. Zan had kept Ava at arms length never fully trusting her, knowing she was his wife back home. He had always felt like he was waiting on someone, like his life was not complete because someone was missing.

Closing his eyes Zan tried to shove the images away. He wanted to lose his thoughts to simply just lay there and think about nothing. It was easier to lose himself deep within the pain of his life, to think that no one loved him. Opening his eyes, Zan realized that the needed to take matters into his very capable hands. He loved Liz more than he loved the air he needed to breathe.

Zan had always felt so alone even surrounded by Rath, Lonnie and Ava for his entire life. They were his brother and sisters, someone he could spend time with but he never truly felt loved or complete. She was like a northern start, pointing him on the path he should have been on all his life. She was the beacon in the storm, the lighthouse that helped him seek refuge during the turbulent times. He loved her so much that it hurt at times but he doubted she even know the extent of his feelings.

The more Zan thought about Liz the more he could feel his power building inside of him. Back on Antar, there was a reason he was able to decide the fate of an entire army with the blink of an eye. There were powers that no one knew about but Zan and the only time he felt secure in using his powers was when he was around her. She was the foundation he so desperately clung too, the calm that his soul desperately needed.

Air stirred and charged around Zan as he lost control over some of his powers. In his minds eye he could still see that other man touching her and it made him want to spit fire. She was his, why couldn't the world see that? [i]Perhaps because up until now I have never decided to let the world know.[/i] Deep within himself, Zan felt the minute control he had over his alien side shatter away. She was his life, his queen and he would be damned if he let anyone get in the way.

Pushing himself up from the ground Zan, eyes black with desire and power, walked calmly back to his motorcycle. Those that threatened him would soon know the true power of Zan, King of Antar and Liz would know his intentions. This party she had planned for St. Patrick's Day would be the perfect opportunity for him to make his move, to show not only the girl of his dreams but the world his true desires. A quick glance at the watch on his arm showed him that he only had about twenty minutes before the party officially started. Slamming down on the gas, Zan allowed the engine to roar to life underneath him as he took off at break neck speed towards Michael's apartment.


	3. Chapter 3

Dragging a reluctant Liz up the stairs, Isabel and Maria contemplated their options. The party was a themed one, celebrating their time off for spring and St. Patrick's Day all in one. The party was Liz's idea, she had wanted to do something special and spending time at the UFO Convention was not high up on the list. All of the girls knew what was planned and had somehow managed to get the boys involved and still keep it from Zan.

Pushing Liz gently through the door to her room all the girls stopped for a moment. They had already picked up their choice in outfits for that evening. Dispersing through the room Maria went to get their outfits while Isabel prepared the rest of their supplies.

Each of the girls had chosen an outfit that would complement themselves and the holiday perfectly. Setting out the dresses Maria turned to Liz and the girls as she motioned to them individually. "We have three hours before the party. I will go take a shower and freshen up first, then Isabel and Liz we are saving you for last. Don't think you are going to get away." The gleam in her eye told everyone they had to cooperate.

Isabel laughed softly as she pushed Maria towards the shower and turned her attention to Liz. "I know we have had our differences and the situation with my brother did not help anything. I just want you to know that I think that Zan is the better choice for you, Max is an idiot for letting you go how he did but we cannot fix the past. I will promise you this, if you do not tell Zan your feelings tonight I will tell him for you."

Maria and Isabel were like sisters to her now so Liz pulled Isabel into a hug. "I know Iz but I really am petrified that he might push me away. Zan has always held back his true feelings about me and despite what Tess and Ava say I still worry that he may tell me no. I love him Isabel, more than anything, more than I loved Max. I just don't know if my heart can stand any more pain."

Maria had showered quickly and entered back into the bedroom to catch the last part of the conversation. "Lizzy. We know you better than anyone, and in a way Isabel knows Zan and neither of us would be pushing you towards him if he wasn't the one for you. You can't let what that happened in the past stop you from achieving your happiness." Maria placed her hands gently on Liz's shoulders as she spoke. She loved Liz like a sister and wanted nothing more than to see her happy.

While Maria was talking to Liz, Isabel slipped away to take a quick shower. Both girls quickly changed into their dresses while they pushed Liz into the direction of the shower. They could see how reluctant she had become all because of that jerk in the cafe this morning.

As the warm water beat down on Liz, she stood still contemplating her choices. She would never escape the girls until she was at the party but even then there was no place to go. She loved Zan with every fiber of her being but something always seemed to want to come in the way. This morning was a prime example, the jerk had grabbed her and she had been so shocked that she didn't even move.

As the water started to cool Liz stepped from the shower with trepidation. She had not yet seen her dress, allowing Maria and Iz to pick it out. Probably not the smartest move since they tended to have much more severe tastes. As her eyes landed on her already dressed friends Liz let out a small gasp.

Isabel was wearing a green strapless dress that came down to her knees. The top half of the dress resembled a corset. The two front halves that covered her breasts were fabric held together by mesh in the shape of an x. The waist was also the same mesh as the top part that separated the fabrics. The skirt of the dress was a gauzy material that floated gracefully to her knees.

Maria was also dressed in a green dress. The high choker neckline led down into a triangular shaped bodice. The fabric floated to mid thigh where it secured snugly to her thighs. Her choice in fabrics was amazing as the lines that formed in the garment made it look incredibly sexy.

Liz was starting to get nervous about what they had picked out for her. She was no where near as bold as Isabel and Maria. Both girls saw the fear in Liz's eyes and smirked. "Relax Chica. Trust us please we have the perfect outfit for you."

Closing her eyes Liz allowed the girls to approach her and start dressing her. The fabric was silk and it fit her body perfectly. At the nudge from Maria she opened her eyes and stared in awe at herself in the mirror. She was standing there in an emerald green jumpsuit. The halter neck plunged into a deep v neckline to form a loose draping top. There was no back to this piece except for the part that covered her backside to form the pants.

Liz was in shock as Maria fussed with her hair and Isabel waved her hands over Liz's face creating the perfect look with make up. When each girl had finished their task they gazed at her. The clock on the desk started flashing numbers alerting the girls to the fact that they only had ten minutes in which to pile in Maria's car and be at Michael's. Pulling a reluctant Liz with them, Maria and Isabel crammed inside the Jetta and took off.


	4. Chapter 4

Zan arrived at the part in plenty of time. Parking his bike next to Michael's he walked in without knocking, since he lived there as well. There was only a small amount of things there were left to do and with the help of their powers, Michael and Zan managed to get everything set up in time.

As Michael worked with Zan he noticed the change in his friend's demeanour. The once amber eyes that reminded him of Max were now dark butterscotch with black bordering them. Something was up; he could feel the power and determination rolling off of Zan in waves. A lone thought popped into his head and Michael had to fight back a smirk. Today it seemed Zan would finally tell Liz how he felt and he would be there to support them both.

The rest of the guests were already starting to arrive and soon the apartment was filled with noise. There were several people from school that had been invited but for the most part it was the members of the "I know an alien" club. The knock on the door broke Michael out of his reverie for a moment as he opened the door. Max was standing there with some blond hanging off of his arm as he smiled at his friend.

"Hey Michael. This is Serena she wanted to meet all of you guys so I thought I would bring her by." In a lower voice he leaned into Michael and spoke, "I promise to not cause any trouble with Liz and Zan."

Michael gave him a calculated look before glancing over at Zan. The last thing that was needed at this time was a confrontation between Zan and Max when Zan was so lost within his alien side. If Max pisses off Zan I will have to take Zan's side. I want everything to be flawless here, oh great I am turning into Isabel and Maria.

As the minutes ticked by and the party got underway Michael and Zan were looking around for the girls. They were late and he was starting to get nervous. Then again when it came to Maria and Isabel they were usually always late. The sound of the door opening drew his attention in that direction.

The first to enter the party was Isabel and all the guys were shocked at her choice in attire but Alex seemed to be affected the most. Isabel sauntered over to Alex, planting a kiss on his cheek. "Close your mouth dear, you might catch flies."

Maria walked in next commanding the attention of the room. Michael instantly zoned in his girl as he was shocked also by her outfit. His little pixie had always had a bit of a wild streak but sometimes she pushed it a bit too far. Growling at the other guys that were staring at her he watched helplessly as she made her way to him.

"Hey Spaceboy. I see the party is a hit."

Looking down at her Michael wanted to force her to put on clothes but he knew that was an argument he would loose. This was not the time or place to argue with her. Leaning down he kissed her cheek and whispered "Later. We are going to talk about this."

Isabel and Maria looked towards the door and motioned for the guys to look as well. Standing in the doorway was a nervous looking Liz. All eyes were on her and she cold feel the stares boring into her. Looking down nervously, Liz walked slowly through the door shutting it behind her. She hated being the center of attention and this was definitely one of those occasions. Looking up her eyes scanned the room looking for her friends. She saw Isabel and Maria smiling at her in encouragement, while Kyle, Alex, and Michael were staring in shock. Her eyes met with Max's briefly and he just looked unconcerned as his hands were all over the blond next to him. The golden butterscotch eyes of the man she loved were glaring at her.

Zan was shocked to see Liz showing so much skin. He wanted desperately to run his hands over the smooth skin, kissing every inch he felt. While her outfit was revealing it was not as bad in his mind as the ones of Isabel and Maria. Making his way over to Liz so fast that he was almost a blur, Zan swept her into his arms.

Liz pulled away from Zan and the party was once again in full swing. Several of the kids were dressed as Leprechauns and it was rather funny. She had been enjoying the time, dancing with different people and had even met Max's new girl. Serena was nice, smiling and being genuinely friendly.


	5. Chapter 5

Zan had been sulking some; parties were not really his thing. Every time he tried to get close to Liz she would be whisked off to dance by one of the girls. He was growing angrier by the moment and his powers were starting to go on the fritz. If one more person touched her he was going to hurt them. Deciding he was not going to wait any longer, Zan approached Liz and dragged her away into his bedroom.

Shoving Liz inside his bedroom Zan locked the door and put up a barrier around the room with his powers. He was going to talk to her and she would not be able to get away from him. There were things that needed to be worked out, things that would change both of them forever.

Liz was shocked at the way Zan grabbed her and threw her into his room. She had been trying to talk to him since she walked in the door but everyone seemed to be trying to distract her and delay the inevitable. Biting her lip she looked up into Zan's smouldering eyes; distracted for a moment by the intensity of what she saw. She knew if he looked, her eyes would reflect the same feelings.

"Zan what is this all about? You drag me around like a caveman and throw me in here. I don't appreciate it." Liz was trying to sound upset but it came out in a husky whisper. He was standing there, so in control of his masculinity and alien side that she was almost scared.

Zan looked at his girl, with lust clouding his eyes. "We need to talk Liz and I want no more distractions. There are things that need to be said and they will be resolved now."

Liz was nervous as she moved closer into the room. The only place to sit was on the bed so she gingerly sat down on the edge as she looked at Zan. "I love you." She blurted out as she looked down at the ground.

Surprised for a second Zan moved to stand in front of Liz before dropping to his knee in front of her. "We both have been through so much. Pain and heartache had torn us deep but the time for all of that is over. I love you Liz. You are the most important thing in my life, my other half and starting today I am not going to let you go."

Liz was touched beyond words at what Zan was saying. He was usually so quiet and withdrawn from his feelings like Michael. When he opened up it was something to listen too. Reaching out with her hand she touched his cheek gently as she stared deep into his eyes. "I love you too Zan. Now are we going to talk all night or are you going to make me yours?"

Smirking slightly Zan leaned forward and captured Liz's lips in a deep passionate kiss. His hands lifted to her shoulders where he gently massaged the supple skin. The kiss sent fire through his veins and he tried desperately to deepen it. He wanted all of her and on this night he would.

Liz was in heaven as Zan kissed her. All thoughts escaped her brain and she started to get dizzy. Never had she felt so electric, so loved and alive, not even when she had been with Max. Her thoughts were focused solely on the man in front of her. She let her hands rub up and down his back as he deepened the kiss.

Both soon had to pull away to suck in much needed oxygen, panting for breath as they looked at each other. Liz spoke first, so soft it was almost above a whisper. "Take me Zan. I am yours and yours alone and tonight is the night you prove you are my man."

He knew without a doubt that she was right, that she was ready for what was about to happen. Lowering his lips to her neck he started kissing and sucking gently on the flesh as he moved his hand up to free her top. The halter top was buckled close at the top and it made for some interesting ideas.

Kissing her deeply, Zan started to stroke her right breast through the fabric as he undid the buckle. There was not much holding the top part up so it floated away from her body with ease. The sight of her breasts being revealed to him was making his pants incredibly tight.

The cool air made Liz gasp as it hit her heated skin. Zan was making her crazy, as his tongue ring bounced over her nipples. He certainly had learned how to please her if the wetness growing between her legs was any indication. Soft moans and pants were coming from her throat as she arched onto the bed.

Zan fought with the bottom part of her jumpsuit before simply using his powers to remove the offending garment. He was going to take things slow tonight to show Liz exactly what being with him would bring. Kissing her again he pushed her back on the bed distracting her as he also dissolved his clothes. She was wiggling against him, trying to alleviate the throb between her legs and it was turning him on more.

Reaching down his fingers sought out the center of his beloved. Slowly he circled her nether lips with his fingers before dipping inside slowly. She was already so wet and ready for him that his fingers slipped in deep. Starting a steady rhythm Zan started pumping two fingers within Liz as he kissed down her neck and chest.

Fire leapt through her veins as she thrashed around. He was making her so hot that she could not even think. Pleasure soared through her as she felt it explode, ripping a scream from her throat.

Knowing that he brought her to climax with just his fingers, sent Zan's ego up just a notch. She was writhing under his touch and making the cutest noises. Removing his hands from her he licked off her completion before looking deep into her eyes. "Are you sure about this? It's gonna hurt Liz and I can't handle hurting you."

Looking deep into the eyes of the man she loved, Liz nodded her head. She tried to speak but nothing would come out. Instead she just sat up and wrapped her arms around Zan's chest. Her fingers stroked along his tattoos as she leaned in to kiss him.

Zan responded to the kiss by pushing her down further on the bed. He sought to distract her from the pain by kissing her senseless. Pushing inside of her slowly, he waited for her to adjust before he pushed all the way in. He could hear her gasp in pain as he pushed through her barrier, using his powers he healed the pain away not wanting her to feel any of it.

Liz pulled her mouth away from his as she gulped in breaths. He was so thoughtful that she wanted to cry from the joy. She fell so full, completely at home for the first time in her life. Wiggling experimentally, she felt him slip deeper into her.

Zan was in heaven, she was so tight and warm that he knew he was not going to last long. When she started wiggling that was his cue. Pulling out and pushing back in slowly at first. Both soon lost the will to keep things slow and he stared to pound into her harder.

Liz could feel her orgasm approach but it was still too far off. Zan, knowing exactly what she needed, reached down and started stroking her clit. She came hard, lights flashing behind her eyes as she screamed his name. When her walls clamped around him he followed her, spurting hard and deep into her welcoming body.

The soft golden glow that surrounded them seemed to grow brighter as they came down from their high. Liz was coasting on a sea of bliss, leaning up she kissed his chest and then whispered "Happy Birthday Zan," before she felt herself drift off to sleep.

Zan pulled out of her, lying beside her on his bed. He pulled the covers up around them. Planting a kiss on the top of her head he whispered. "I love you Liz Parker. You are mine now and forever." He too drifted off into a peaceful sleep.


End file.
